Thank Heaven For Little Girls
by gleefullyLea
Summary: Rachel is acting out to get Shelby's attention. Well now she has it but will she play along? Non-sexual consensual age play starting in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

"She's trying to get your attention, Shelby." Will said, sitting in his friend's office.

"Then why doesn't she invite me to dinner or try and talk to me?" Shelby asked. "Punching kids, stealing their money, dying her hair, skipping classes,and god only knows what else she is doing, isn't the way to go."

"The person you just described, Doesn't that remind you of someone else you know?" Will asked and when Shelby didn't figure it out, he replied. "Quinn."

"Right." Shelby breathed, rubbing her face. "It makes sense now."

"Quinn was that girl when you first arrived here but you took her under your wing and got her back on track. Now she's getting her grades up, attending all her classes, and is working three days a week at the bakery in town. You became the mother Judy Fabray is not. You gave her what Quinn needed. And what Quinn needed, is what Rachel wants. A mother. You." Will said. "Rachel tried positive behavior to get your attention to be her mom but you left her and now she thinks she can only have your attention if she is behaving negatively."

"I can't believe I didn't see that on my own."

"You'll get it all figured out." Will said, needing to get to his next hour class. "I know you will."

It was Rachel's lunchtime and the girl was standing just a few feet into the auditorium. Shelby had hardly noticed her new hairstyle and choice in clothing or the way she was acting. It had been time to kick it up another notch, so Rachel informed Will that she was quitting glee. Will had become more concerned now, more than ever and had gone to talk to Shelby. It killed Rachel inside to not be singing anymore but it killed her even more to not be the center of her mom's attention.

It had been nearly three weeks since Shelby started working at McKinley and three weeks since she had sang Somewhere with her daughter. She thought it had broken a little of the tension between her and Rachel, but clearly she was wrong. Shelby began to think about the last few weeks, trying to figure out when the change in Rachel had taken place. The first week after the duet, Rachel would offer small smiles and soft hello's to Shelby. She use to run into Rachel at least three to five times a day but in the last two weeks, Rachel's appearances in the hallway had become increasingly rare.

Rachel swallowed hard and made her way to the edge of the stage, running her hands along the smooth wood flooring. It became too hard for her to be in the auditorium and Rachel rushed out, slamming the door close. Rachel, not feeling up to eating, opted to go outside. The parking lot was packed with cars but strangely Rachel had been able to single out Shelby's black Range Rover. It was her fault she had to do this. It was her fault Rachel had to quit what she loved most, all so her mother would love her just as much as Rachel loved Shelby.

Shelby pushed through the crowd of students, fishing the keys from her briefcase as she reached the door to the parking lot. It was her free period and Shelby wanted to run home and see Beth for awhile before she had to return to school. Balancing a rather large stack of Biology tests, a cup of coffee, and the strap of her briefcase in one arm, Shelby groaned as she continued to look for her keys. She had one class left of the day, followed by TroubleTones rehearsals. The day had been filled with giving out Biology tests and the more she brought home now, the less she had to carry home later.

Her fingers wrapped around the keyring and she let out a low squeal of excitement. Her arm was killing her and she needed to put the papers down. Unlocking her door, Shelby dropped the tests and the cup on her desk and tossed the bag on the back seat. A rock smashed into the side of the car beside her. Shelby quickly spun around, spotting the familiar head of brown hair with purple streaks, running away.

Shelby picked up the rock and quickly walked around her car, getting into the driver's seat. She backed out of her parking spot and headed in the same direction as Rachel, who had hopped into her own car and took off for home. Shelby followed behind Rachel, keeping a safe distance to not be noticed but Rachel had already spotted the SUV and smirked.

Rachel had seen Shelby leaving at this time of day several times over the last few weeks and waited six cars away for the older version of her to come out, then used the rock she had found to throw it at the car. There wasn't major damage, just a little dent and scuff mark from the rock. Shelby was surely mad and would yell at her and maybe even order Rachel to do yard or house work to pay Shelby back. She could use this time with Shelby to prove that she did need a mom.

Minutes later, Rachel pulled into the driveway of her house and casually peered down the street for only a second, seeing Shelby's car rolling to the stop sign before turning down her street. Rachel contained her odd excitement as she entered her house and shut the door. Kicking off her shoes, Rachel went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge and as she stepped in to the livingroom, the front door was thrown open.

"Shelby!" Rachel was shocked, legitimately. She expected Shelby to knock first and not just walk into the house.

"Care to explain how this caused damage to the side of my car?" Shelby asked, holding up the rock.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Rachel innocently said, bouncing back from her shock.

"Then explain to me how at the moment the rock hit my car, I saw you running away."

"Got me." Rachel shrugged. "Now if you'd get the hell out of my house, that would be wonderful."

"Watch your language and attitude, Rachel. I am so upset with you right now." Shelby said, shutting the door.

"Boo-hoo." Rachel pouted sarcastically, then rolled her eyes. "I'll let you know when I give a fuck."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Where do I begin?" Rachel cocked her head.

"I get that you think you had to change your image to get my attention, and I take the blame for making you feel that way. However, you don't need to act out. I'm here."

"Fuck you." Rachel spat.

"I am not warning you again, watch your mouth." Shelby said, pulling Rachel closer to her.

Rachel placed a smirk on her lips and leaned forward just slight, her eyes dancing with defiance. "Your warnings don't mean a damn thing to me, so shove it up your-"

"-don't even."

"Ass." Rachel finished.

Shelby tugged on Rachel's arm, bending the girl at the waist and smacked her skirt covered bottom twice.

"Swear one more time or get an attitude with me and you'll get it worse." Shelby said, standing Rachel straight up.

"You can't do that, you're not my mother." Rachel said, refraining from reaching back to rub her lightly stinging backside.

"Your fathers have given me permission to discipline you as I see fit. " Shelby smirked this time.

"They wouldn't do that." Rachel snapped.

"They would since they were the ones who gave Mr. Motta their recommendation to hire me to Coach a glee club for his daughter. Your dads figured It would be a great idea in order for us to see more of each other and work on mending our past."

"I highly doubt they'd let a rival glee club be created to go up against me and my team."

"Well they did and as much as I didn't want to do it, it was what I needed to get back in your life."

"You were never in it in the first place." Rachel sneered. "And you're not ever going to be, so leave. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are. I am an adult and don't need a mom, especially a bitch like you." Rachel narrowed her eyes.

In one swift move, Shelby walked Rachel around the couch and sat down. Rachel gasped when she was tugged over Shelby's lap, her bottom facing up in the air. Her skirt was flipped up and four painful swats were placed on her pantie covered backside.

"Ow! No! Please, stop!" Rachel cried out, reaching her hands back.

"Move your hands." Shelby demanded.

"No more please." She begged.

"I've warned you about swearing at me Rachel." Shelby said, moving Rachel's hands away herself and continued smacking the girl's backside. "Whether you want to accept it now or later, you will do as I say. Do you understand me?"

Shelby stopped her spanking to get an answer from her daughter but Rachel didn't say a thing and she brought her hand down once more, harder than before.

"I want an answer."

"Yes." Rachel stammered.

"Good." Shelby stood Rachel up and got to her feet as well. "I've been speaking to your dads since the days leading up to my return to Lima. They have been really supportive and have been pushing me to work things out with you. I want to be your mom and be there, Rachel. On my way here, I updated your dads on your behavior and they have asked me to take you back to my home until they return from their trip in three days."

"This is bullsh-"

"Rachel!" Shelby chastised.

"Bull crap." Rachel covered. "I do not need to be babysat. I am almost eighteen."

"Yet your behavior doesn't show that." Shelby said. "And you are coming to stay with me. Now go upstairs and pack a bag to get you through to Saturday. I need to step outside to make a phone call and expect you to be at my car in ten minutes."

Rachel stomped past Shelby and up to her room. Shelby walked outside and called Figgins to get someone to cover her last class and to have him inform the TroubleTones that rehearsal was canceled for the day. Hiram had called Figgins to excuse her from school the rest of the day and then told Shelby to have Rachel call them after dinner.

Shelby waited at her car and eleven minutes later, Rachel came outside with her book bag and clothes. Shelby opened the back door for Rachel to put her things in. The teen slammed the door shut and mumbled a few choice words under her breath that Shelby didn't miss and as Rachel walked past her, Shelby made it clear that Rachel had been heard.

Once at Shelby's, Rachel grabbed her bags and followed Shelby into the condo. Beth and her nanny, Grace, were sitting on the floor playing with Beth's pretend tea set. Grace and Beth got up and greeted Shelby, with the youngest flying into Shelby's arms.

"Momma!" Beth babbled, nuzzling her mom's neck.

"Satan is more like it." Rachel grumbled. Shelby narrowed her eyes in her direction and Rachel only shrugged and dropped her bags at the door, slumping on to the couch.

"Rachel come back over here, I'd like you to meet Beth's nanny and you will not be rude." Shelby said, moving Beth to her hip. "This is Grace; Grace this is my eldest daughter, Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you, Shelby talks a lot about you. Good things." Grace added, holding out her hand for Rachel to shake.

"If only I had nice things to say about Shelby." Rachel remarked, ignoring Grace's extended hand.

"Rachel!" Shelby growled.

"I guess I'll head out." Grace said, grabbing her purse from the counter and moving to the door after kissing Beth's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Grace." Shelby waved in a childish voice, getting Beth to wave as well. Once the door was closed and the three girls were alone, Shelby turned to Rachel to introduce the sisters. "Can you say hi to Rachel?"

"Hi." Beth blushed, wedging her head into Shelby.

"Ugh, she looks like Quinn." Rachel groaned and walked back over to the couch. "What the hell do you have to do around here besides play with the kid?"

"I've asked you to not swear, especially around Beth. She is repeating everything nowadays."

"Of course, we wouldn't want the little spawn spewing out bad words."

"Don't refer to her as spawn again." Shelby's eyes hardened.

"Whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I am not putting up with this for three days, Rachel, so you need to figure out how to drop the sassy mouth."

"Look." Rachel said, standing up. "I don't want to be here and I am not going to act all happy about being here. There's nothing you can do to change it. So deal with it. "

Shelby shook her head and carried Beth down the hallway to her nursery. She got Beth settled in her crib with her blanket and her pacifier. She turned on some soft and quiet music to help Beth fall asleep. Gently closing the door, Shelby hoped the girl would go down for her early evening nap.

Rachel had made herself at home, feet on the table and watching some TV. Shelby walked between the couch and the coffee table, pushing Rachel's legs down and grabbed the remote from the teen.

"What the fuck?" Rachel sat up.

"Keep it down, Beth is trying to take a nap." Shelby said, as she placed the remote out of Rachel's reach. "I was going to wait until after dinner but clearly you can't restrain yourself after the many warnings I have given you."

Shelby stood up and went into the kitchen, opening a drawer that held mixing spoons and over cooking utensils. She returned to the livingroom and placed the spoon on the coffee table in front of Rachel. The quick look on Rachel's face told Shelby Rachel knew what was coming.

"Your dads figured you'd panic when you saw a wooden spoon."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rachel said, her voice was dry.

Wooden spoon spankings were saved for when she had done something really bad. Like the time her dads found out about her sending Sunshine to the crack house and the time she called Shelby a stupid bitch.

It had been after Rachel and Shelby's Poker Face duet. Rachel had gone home afterwards and told her fathers what had happened. The two were aware of what had been said as Shelby called them prior to meeting up with Rachel to explain her reasoning for leaving Rachel. The men offered to work out a visitation and custody arrangement but Shelby still believed it would confuse Rachel. During her rant about Shelby, the words stupid bitch had been said and it didn't sit well with either man. Hiram had Rachel over his lap in seconds, lecturing her as his quick and hard hand paddled her skirt covered backside. He allowed Rachel to be mad at Shelby but disrespecting her in that manner wouldn't be tolerated. After giving her bottom a nice warm up, he sent Rachel to fetch the wooden spoon that was always hanging on the side of the fridge. Rachel hoped Hiram would deliver this part of the spanking, as Hiram wasn't as strong as Leroy. However, Leroy had taken over Hiram's spot on the chair and held out the hand for the spoon. She was glad her dads always kept her skirt in place as it offered a slight cushion to the blows but not enough. Leroy made a strong point to the girl that without Shelby, she wouldn't be alive and the men wouldn't have their perfect family. Poor Rachel had a sore bottom for two days.

"Your fathers have given me the task to carry out your punishment and have also asked me to take away your phone until they get back. They'll be having their own talk with you about the problems you've been causing at school when they come home but want you to at least have some sort of punishment for that."

"Isn't getting spanked enough?" Rachel asked, folding her arms.

"Actually, the spanking is for the damage you have caused to my car, which you will be paying for that but we will discuss that later, and cursing at me for the tenth time, knowing I wasn't okay with that." Shelby explained. "Since I am not able to take anything away from you or ground you, your dads agreed to another spanking."

"You told them about the first?"

"Yes. And they believed you deserved that one and the one you are about to get."

"Well I don't agree with it."

"And that's fine but it's still happening." Shelby said, taking a hold of Rachel's elbow. The girl protested but Shelby was stronger and got Rachel over her lap. "Fighting it is only going to get you more swats."

"Please don't." Rachel begged.

This is not at all what Rachel thought was going to happen in her plan for Shelby's attention. She thought about telling Shelby about her plan but was afraid her punishment might be worse that she was anticipating.

She kicked her legs, nearly kicking Shelby in her face and the mom pushed Rachel's legs down, hooking on her legs over to keep Rachel still. A well placed hand around Rachel's waist, kept the girl from wiggling off Shelby's lap.

"You are getting spanked. You act like an immature child and you get punished as an immature child." Shelby said, landing a well placed swat to the center of Rachel's skirted bottom. The girl yelped and let out a whimper as her butt was still slight sore from earlier. "I know you are angry with me but that doesn't give you the right to damage my car. If your fathers did something to upset you, would you dent their car?"

"No." Rachel cried out. She wasn't in tears yet but they were building.

"Exactly." Shelby said, giving the girl her fourth swat since being over her knee moments ago. "I worked hard for that car-"

"-you got it from the booster club." Rachel chose the stupidest time to point out.

Without Rachel's knowledge, Shelby reached for the wooden spoon and flipped up her skirt, three cracks filled the room and Rachel's tears were finally released. The spoon was placed down and Shelby resumed her hand spanking, still over her panties, deciding the girl had lost the privilege of the thin cushion.

"I worked hard to receive the recognition from the booster club." Shelby explained.

"Okay. I'm sorry please stop." The teen cried out. Her bottom was on fire from the spoon and Shelby's strong hand. "I'm sorry!"

"Not yet you aren't." Shelby said, knowing Rachel would say anything to end the spanking. "I seem to recall you being asked and told to not swear, yet you kept doing it even though I spanked you for it once already. I will not tolerate such language from my child. Either one of them and if I so much as hear a fowl word come from Beth's mouth, you will have a redder bottom than you do right now, plus you will be tasting soap for a week."

"I promise, I won't swear in front of Beth." Rachel said without instructions and Shelby smiled; her first real spanking was seeming to be having an effect.

The spanking stopped but Shelby held Rachel in place, rubbing slow and loving circles on the girl's lower back. Rachel was crying but not sobbing. As much as it killed Shelby to be making Rachel cry, she knew it would do the girl good in the long run. As Rachel's cries died down to hiccups, Shelby asked Rachel for the spoon that had been knocked to the floor by Rachel's most recent attempt to stop Shelby's hand.

"No." Rachel shook her head.

"Now, Rachel." Shelby sternly said. "I don't want to use it anymore than I plan too."

"It hurts." Rachel whimpered, referring to her hot pink and in some places, red butt.

"We're almost done." Shelby assured her, softening her voice just a tad. "Give me the spoon."

Another whimper came from Rachel as she passed the spoon behind her to Shelby.

"I am going to say the curse words that you've said and for each word I want you to tell me how many times you've said them." Shelby said. She laid the spoon on Rachel's back and used both hands to tug Rachel's panties down to sit at Rachel's mid thighs.

"Shelby p-"

"They're staying down for this part." Shelby cut her off and picked up the spoon. "How many times have you said hell?"

"Two." Rachel whispered after thinking about it.

"Louder." Shelby instructed.

"Two." Rachel said in a normal speaking voice.

Two paddles were given to Rachel and she cried out with each swat.

"Ass?"

"One." Rachel said, receiving one swat.

"Damn?"

"One." And another swat came down.

"Bitch?" Shelby asked. "When you said it under your breath in the car counts as well."

"Twice." Rachel sobbed.

"And your favorite word, fuck."

"Four." Rachel said and braced herself for the four painful spanks.

Shelby tossed the spoon on the couch and raised her hand, giving five more spanks, one for each word and pulled the girl's pink panties up over her hips, then stood Rachel up.

"I love you Rachel and I want to be your mom. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be bothering with the spanking." Shelby said, wiping some of the snot and tears from Rachel's face with her sleeve.

To end the spanking Shelby did what her own mother use to do after her spankings. She grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it in a free corner and ordered Rachel to sit down to calm down and think about her punishment and actions.

Shelby stepped back into the kitchen and began searching for something vegan friendly for dinner. She occasionally glanced over to Rachel, noticing the girl squirming to get comfortable and hissing when her bottom pressed into the wooden seat. Rachel would definitely be feeling this for a while.

When Rachel finished crying, Shelby waited an extra three minutes and used the time to slip into her sleeping toddler's room to grab two wipes from their case on the changing table. She nudged Rachel's leg, getting the teen to turn towards her. Rachel kept her eyes cast down to the floor as Shelby wiped her face completely clean of the tears, boogers, and heavy eye make up.

"Would you have done this to Beth? If she was in my shoes?"

"You bet." Shelby nodded. "I wouldn't tolerate swearing, damaging someone else's property or yelling at me either. I make sure all my kids are treated the same, no matter how they got to be my daughters."

"Okay." Was all Rachel could say in response but she did open her mouth to say something and then closed it.

"What is it?" Shelby asked, slipping her fingers under Rachel's chin to force the girl to look at her.

"After my dads spank me, they give me a glass of water and hold me." Rachel chewed on her lip.

"Do you want me to do the same?"

"You don't have too." Rachel replied.

"But do you want me too?" Shelby asked.

"Please?" Rachel nodded with a soft reply.

Without another word, Shelby went into the kitchen and poured a cold bottle of water into a tall glass. She took Rachel's hand and walked her over to the recliner that rocked. Rachel sat more on her hip than her butt as she nestled into Shelby. She took a few sips of the water and gave the glass back to Shelby for the mom to place it on the side table.

Shelby rubbed soft circles on Rachel's back and moved to Rachel's bottom. The girl tensed up but relaxed when she realized what Shelby was doing and cuddled into Shelby like Beth had done earlier. Shelby hummed a series of tunes, ranging from Broadway to Barbra to Faith Hill and during her humming of Wicked's I'm Not That Girl, Shelby felt Rachel's breath even out on her chest and she glanced down, finding the girl asleep.

Shelby didn't have the heart to move Rachel over to the couch; she liked this position. Dinnertime was coming up and Beth would be up soon. Shelby wanted to stick as much to Beth's routine as possible and so she grabbed the house phone off the table beside her and quietly ordered some dinner for the three of them. She used her toes to gently rock the recliner as she placed several kisses on Rachel's temple and forehead.

A short time later, Shelby heard the muffled cries from Beth's nursery and she carefully moved Rachel to lay on the couch. The girl shuffled only a little bit and fell right back to sleep. Beth needed a new diaper and the pacifier she had dropped while she was sleeping. She would have kept Beth in the nursery to play to let Rachel sleep but the food would be arriving in the next few minutes.

Dinner went well without much of an attitude from Rachel and Shelby was grateful. Beth had shared Shelby's spaghetti dinner and ended up wearing most of it and now needed a bath. Rachel was asked to clean up the take out mess and stack up the dirty dishes. The girl huffed and got off her stool, slamming it against the floor as she pushed under the counter top of the island. Shelby told Rachel to mind her temper and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Where is this coming from? You were fine during dinner."

"I don't want to clean up." Rachel folded her arms.

"There's like small bit of garbage and three plates to stack up. It won't take more than a few minutes and then you can hang out for the rest of the night before bed."

"It's your house, you clean up." Rachel sassed.

"I am not arguing with you Rachel, clean this up before I finish with Beth's bath." Shelby said and walked out of the room.

The plug was pulled from the drain and the water, mixed with remnants of bubbles, emptied from the tub and Shelby wrapped Beth up in a warm fluffy towel. She walked the toddler into the nursery and laid her on the changing table, beginning to dry her off and then taping a diaper on her. Shelby got the buttons fastened on Beth's footed sleeper and set Beth on the floor, letting her walk to the livingroom to get her toys. Shelby entered the livingroom behind Beth and placed her hands on her hips as Rachel was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. The kitchen hadn't been touched.

"Rachel! I specifically told you to clean up."

"I'll do it later." Rachel said, flipping through the television channels.

"You're going to do it now." Shelby said, taking the remote from Rachel and turning off the TV.

"Back off!" Rachel shouted.

"Hey! Do not yell at me." Shelby snapped. "I am not telling you again to get up and clean off the island or you will find yourself in your room for the rest of the night."

"I don't have a room here." Rachel sassed.

"You know what I meant." Shelby sighed. "Now, go."

"No." Rachel stood her ground and refused to move.

"Fine." Shelby said, grabbing Rachel by the arm and dragging her to the room she was going to be sharing with Beth. "I'll be in shortly to set up the air mattress for you, until then you can sit on the floor or Beth's glider. Take your pick."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Shelby and the mom closed the door, going to the front closet near the door to grab the boxed up mattress. Sliding the door closed, Shelby heard some loud slamming and thud noises came from the bedroom and Shelby growled, dropping the box on the floor where she stood. As she opened the bedroom door, one of Beth's tiny shoes flew across the room, nearly hitting Shelby in the face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Shelby exploded, seeing the mess that had been made by the angry teen. "Pick this up right now!"

"You! It's the spawn's shit!" Rachel hollered.

Shelby got dangerously close to Rachel and held her in place using a tight grip on Rachel's wrist. "I told you to not call her that."

"I don't care." Rachel said, using the same low voice as Shelby. She ripped her arm from Shelby and moved out of the room and into the livingroom, kicking one of Beth's toys out of her way.

"Do not walk away from me." Shelby said, standing in front of Rachel.

"Get away from me." Rachel said, moving away from Shelby.

"You're acting like a child. Beth doesn't throw tantrums like this and she's a toddler."

"Good for the spawn." Rachel said, making sure to put emphasis on the last word.

"I am fed up with this behavior." Shelby said, stomping past Rachel and made her way towards the nursery. "If you're going to keep acting like a child, then you're going to be treated like a child."

"What are you gonna do? Ban me from watching Sesame Street for two weeks?" Rachel scoffed, sitting on the couch as Rachel left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Open your mouth, Rachel." Shelby demanded for the third time and once again Rachel declined to oblige. "If you're going to behave as a two year old, then I am going to treat you as a two year old until you figure out how to act seventeen."

"No." Rachel stood up from the couch and walked past Shelby to go to the front door. "I'm out of here."

"The hell you are." Shelby said, grabbing Rachel by the wait and pulling her back into the livingroom. "Apparently you have forgotten that you're staying with me until Saturday."

"I am not going to use a pacifier and I am not staying here." Rachel said, struggling against Shelby.

"Stop." Shelby ordered but Rachel kept fighting. She grabbed the wooden spoon that was still in the livingroom and used it on Rachel's backside four times, making Rachel rock on her tip toes.

"Ow! Shelby ow!" She cried out.

"Are you going to stop and listen to me?" Shelby asked, holding the spoon out and waiting to see if Rachel was going to need another swat.

"Yes!" Rachel said as the four spanks from the spoon and re-lit the fire on her tender bottom.

Shelby dropped the spoon on the coffee table, the wood spoon loudly clacking on the polished wood of the table. She sat Rachel down and then sat on the edge of the table to talk to Rachel.

"I have told you four times already. As your punishment you will be treated as a two year old seeing as that's how you want to act. Put the pacifier in your mouth and I don't want to hear a peep from you." Rachel snatched the pacifier from her mom's hands and stuck it in her mouth.

Shelby thanked her and sat down on the floor to play with Beth. She invited Rachel to play with them but Rachel refused. Shelby returned to playing with Beth and let Rachel sulk on the couch. Beth helped her mom stack up the blocks to make a tower but as Shelby placed the next block on top, Beth smacked the tower making the tower crumble. This went on for almost forty-five minutes.

She squealed and clapped her hands, babbling "Again, Momma."

"Alright, one more time." Shelby laughed, beginning to stack the wooden blocks again. She heard some noises from Rachel and let out a very light sigh. "I don't like that I had to spank you, Rachel. It's not something I enjoy and wouldn't have ever done it had you listened to me. You may think I'm a witch with a capital B, but I'm really not. I would rather much talk about your bad behavior than to spank you."

"Whatever." Rachel said around her pacifier.

"It took being a mother to Beth to really see that no matter how old you are, you still need a mother figure in your life. I was wrong for saying it was too late for us because it never is and I am sorry it took so long for me to realize it. But I am more sorry that you felt you had to go to this extent to get my attention."

"This is who I am." Rachel said and even she didn't buy that.

Shelby turned her head to look at Rachel, raising her brow. "You don't believe that and I sure don't believe that. You're just like Quinn; lost."

"I'm not like Quinn."

"You might not have gotten pregnant at sixteen or anything like that, I'm talking about emotionally. Quinn had to deal with her mother walking out on her and letting her father kick her out, even though she knew Quinn was pregnant. Quinn couldn't understand how Judy picked Russell over her. You're dealing with me walking out on you and you don't know how to handle it. Whether you want to admit it or not, deep down apart of you wants to give me another chance but you're also afraid that if you let me in, I'll leave you again."

Beth knocked down the tower once more but Shelby didn't rebuild it. Instead, she turned her body so she was facing Rachel. The teen had taken the pacifier from her mouth and was playing with it in her hands, focusing her attention on it.

"I'm here, Rachel." Shelby said, putting her hand on Rachel's knee. "I'm here, baby and nothing is going to make me leave again. Especially when you're crying out for me. We're going to bring the real Rachel Berry back and hopefully find some forgiveness in the process. It won't be easy but if I can find forgiveness for Quinn trying to get Beth taken away, maybe you can find some forgiveness for me."

Shelby checked the time and saw it was Beth's bedtime and she scooped up the toddler, getting to her feet. "I'm going to get her into bed and I will come out and get you ready to go to sleep too."

"It's only nine." Rachel exclaimed.

"It's been a long day and you're going to need your sleep. Tomorrow night, I'll let you stay up until 10:30." Shelby sternly said, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." Rachel huffed and folded her arms.

Shelby reached down and took the pacifier from Rachel's hand and placed it in Rachel's mouth with ease, stating she felt another tantrum building. Rachel narrowed her eyes at her mother's retreating form but made no move to take the pacifier from her mouth. Shelby carried Beth into her nursery and sat her on the floor to play with a few of her toys while she cleaned up the mess Rachel had made earlier.

"No Momma!" Beth whined as she was lifted out off the floor. She wanted to play longer. "Play!"

"No play tonight." Shelby shook her head.

"Play!" Beth yelled.

"Elizabeth Rachel." Shelby firmly used Beth's full name. "We do not yell at mommy."

Beth's face crumpled into tears as Shelby placed her on her back in her crib. Shelby laid Beth's blanket over her and placed her favorite pacifier in her mouth. Beth quickly stood up and started crying for Shelby to let her out.

"Good night, sweetheart." Shelby said, kissing Beth's cheek and laid her back down. Shelby walked out of the room, leaving the door open just slightly.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked, hearing Beth's loud wails. She replaced the pacifier in her mouth after she asked her question.

"Yeah, I've just been trying to get her to go to bed on her own for the last few nights. She's been fighting it but she doesn't last as long as she use to the first two nights. It'll only be about five or ten minutes before she goes to sleep." Shelby said, sitting down next to Rachel, noticing the girl fidgeting in her seat.

"It hurts." Rachel blushed, having to change her seating position every few minutes.

"I'm sure you'll be feeling it for awhile." Shelby playfully chuckled. She stood Rachel up and walked her into the bathroom.

Rachel watched as her mother emptied out the bath water from Beth's bath earlier in the evening and she began to refill it. Shelby poured two cap fulls of grape scented bubbles into the running water, making sure the water wasn't overly hot. She turned to Rachel, putting the pacifier on the counter and began to undo the buttons on Rachel's white blouse.

"Shelby?" Rachel stammered.

"I told you, if you're going to act as a two year old, I am going to treat you as a two year old. Maybe this will be a reminder for you when you want to throw a tantrum in the future." Shelby said.

She undid Rachel's shirt and laid it on the counter top beside the pacifier. She turned Rachel to face away from her and she pulled the girl's skirt off with her panties. She tossed the articles of clothing on Rachel's shirt and then unhooked her bra. Rachel climbed into the tub, keeping her arms crossed over her chest, hissing as the water came in contact with her bottom.

"I know baby." Shelby cooed. "Just take your time."

Rachel got as comfortable as she could and leaned back, letting the bubbles cover herself. Shelby grabbed a clean wash cloth from the basket on the counter and pumped some baby wash onto it, adding a little bit of water from the faucet before she turned off the water. Starting at Rachel's toes, Shelby washed Rachel up and used the wash cloth to get Rachel's hair wet. Lathering in some shampoo, Shelby smiled as Rachel relaxed a bit more. With Rachel's hair rinsed free of all the shampoo, Shelby drained the water and grabbed a large bath towel to wrap Rachel in.

The girl let out a little squeak as Shelby carried her bridal style out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom. She was placed on the bed and Shelby left her there, going back into Beth's room. After adopting Beth, Shelby's mom held a baby shower for Shelby, where she received, clothes, blankets, formula, bottles, and other items. Mostly everyone brought a box or two of diapers and wipes. She got all sorts of sizes, all the way up to size six. Beth was still in size three's but would be moving up to four's very quickly. Grabbing one of the four boxes of size six's, Shelby opened the box being careful to not wake up Beth.

Taking a stack of diapers and a new package of wipes, Shelby returned to her bedroom after a short stop in the kitchen and placed the items on her nightstand. Rachel's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"I can't wear a diaper, I'm seventeen." Rachel said.

"You haven't been acting seventeen." Shelby reminded her for the hundredth time. "So for tonight, you will be wearing a diaper. If I have to fight you on this, you'll be punished further."

Rachel's bottom was already sore enough as it is, another round of spankings wasn't what Rachel wanted. She looked up at her mother and gave a slight nod, then laid on the bed as Shelby instructed. A few tears slid down her face, pooling in her ears as Shelby peeled away the towel and diapered Rachel. Shelby grabbed the pajamas she had retrieved from Rachel's bags in the kitchen and helped the girl into the shorts and tank top.

Shelby brushed Rachel's damp hair and made two perfect french braids, securing each off with a rubber hair tie. While she was doing Rachel's hair, she noticed the girl was wiggling around more than before and whimpered often.

"What's the matter, honey?" Shelby asked, standing Rachel up.

"The diaper. It's rubbing against my backside." Rachel pouted, pulling the fluffy diaper away from her bottom.

Shelby went into the kitchen and brought a pair of cotton underwear from Rachel's bag back into the bedroom. She changed Rachel's diaper and slipped the panties over the girl's small hips. Shelby pulled back her comforter, as she had forgotten to set up the air mattress in Beth's room and the couch wasn't very comfortable to sleep on. Rachel climbed in and laid down on her belly, normally she slept on her back.

Shelby changed into her own pajamas and got into bed next to Rachel after turning out the lights. Using the light of the moon to see, Shelby kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Goodnight baby girl." Shelby whispered, giving her one more kiss. "I love you."

"Goodnight Shelby." Rachel relied.

The room went quiet as the two settled down in the bed. Except Rachel couldn't get comfortable. Her underwear were rubbing against her bottom and she just couldn't find the right position to ease the soreness. She whimpered several times, her last one was tearful. Shelby tugged on the chain of the lamp that sat on the nightstand next to her.

"Rach?" Shelby asked, leaning over Rachel and brushing some hair from her face. "What's the matter?"

"I can't get comfortable." She cried out, her tears hitting the pillow at a steady pace. "They hurt too."

Shelby peeled back the thick comforter and hooked her fingers in Rachel's panties, pulling them off the girl. She covered her back up with the comforter and this seemed to ease the girl's discomfort. Rachel rolled onto her side so she was facing Shelby and she gave a light smile, happy to not have anything irritating her bottom.

The next morning, Rachel woke up to an empty bed but found that Shelby had left her the underwear from last night and her cotton pajama shorts. Slipping them on, she walked out to the kitchen and found her mom and sister eating their breakfast. Beth spotted Rachel first and brightly smiled at the teen.

"Ach! Ach!" Beth shouted, trying to get Rachel's attention but she had trouble forming Rachel's full name.

"Quiet down, Sweetheart. Rachel sees you." Shelby smiled at her youngest. "Good morning Rachel."

"Morning." The half awake girl mumbled, her eyes scrunched closed from the offending bright lights of the kitchen. Shelby had been right about Rachel needing to go to bed early, Rachel was tired as hell.

"I made some Vegan pancakes for you." Shelby said, pulling the stack of pancakes from the oven, where she was keeping them warm. She moved three pancakes to a new plate so Rachel wouldn't burn herself touching the plate from the oven and slid the syrup to the girl. "And here's some left over fruit salad."

"Thanks." Rachel said, snatching a strawberry from the bowl.

"Once you're done eating, you can get dressed. Grace will be here in about twenty minutes so we can leave."

"Okay." Rachel said, eating her pancakes.

She didn't say another word as she continued to eat her breakfast, washing it all down with several gulps of orange juice. She rinsed her plate off in the sink and placed it in the dishwasher as she had seen Shelby do with her own plate. Shelby thanked Rachel and got a muttered you're welcome as the girl retreated to the back of the condo.

"Someone is cranky." Shelby said to Beth.

"I'm not cranky!" Rachel shouted, slamming the door to Shelby's room as she got ready for the day.

"Of course you aren't." Shelby rolled her eyes and got Beth out of her high chair, seeing as she was done eating. Knocking on the door, Shelby opened the door and found Rachel buttoning up a black blouse that matched her black skirt.

"Again with the black?" Shelby questioned.

"It's what I grabbed with you rushing me out of the house." Rachel mumbled.

"After school we can stop by your dads' and get you some other clothes."

"I don't want to wear anything else. This is how I dress now." Rachel said, taking her hair out of her french braids, leaving her hair in it's messy state.

"Right." Shelby said and in her head she added a for now. "Anyway, your shouting and slamming the door isn't tolerated. I believe I have discussed the yelling part with you before."

"You're gonna spank me again?" Rachel scoffed, stacking her clothes in a pile in the corner of the room.

"Like I said Rachel, spanking is a last resort." Shelby said. "I am simply asking that you refrain from doing both of those actions again."

"Fine, now will you get out?" Rachel asked, folding her arms.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No!" Rachel exclaimed. "I just- I need to finish getting ready for school."

Rachel was relieved that Shelby left the room without any further comments and she sat on the edge of the bed. A good nights sleep sure helped her sore bottom, though she knew it was going to be hard to sit all day in school. The discarded diaper from the night before sat at Rachel's feet and she picked it up, holding it in her hands. She couldn't believe she actually liked that Shelby had treated her like a two year old. Was this normal? Rachel felt like she could never rely on Shelby for anything and last night Rachel had to rely on her, even through something as simple as a bath. The doorbell rang and moments later, Shelby called for Rachel. She placed the diaper on the bed and pocketed the pacifier. Shelby was holding Rachel's backpack and her briefcase as she waited by the door.

"Bye Beth." Rachel said, kissing Beth's nearly bald head. "Bye Grace."

Shelby watched Rachel with surprised eyes as this was not the girl she had dealt with minutes ago. Rachel took her backpack from Shelby and started heading out the door. In the car, Rachel reclined the seat back a little and laid her head against the cool glass window.

"Glad to see you're in a better mood now." Shelby commented, getting into the driver's side.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I just wasn't feeling very well." Rachel said with a gentle voice.

"You're sick? Why didn't you say something?" Shelby asked reaching over to feel Rachel's forehead, not feeling a fever.

"It's only a headache. I'm sure it will pass eventually." Rachel said, replacing her head on the window.

"Maybe we should stay home today or go in a few hours late?"

"No. No. I'll be fine." Rachel said. "I don't want you to miss a day of work because of me."

"Sweetie, don't worry about me missing work. If you're sick we should stay home."

"It's okay, really Shelby. I can manage."

"You sure?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. "Alright but if you feel worse or it doesn't go away by third period, I'm bringing you home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Rachel answered and glanced away from Shelby, hiding her rather large smirk.

Shelby instructed Rachel to attend each of her classes and to not miss a single one, unless she needed to go to the nurses office. Rachel rolled her eyes but agreed and they went their separate ways as they entered the school. Rachel sat through her first hour class with her hands in her pockets. The fingers of her left hand, messed with the pacifier in her pocket and she couldn't focus on anything other than how Shelby made her feel last night. Sure her butt hurt like hell the night before and was still kinda sore this morning, having her mom treating her like a kid felt good. Shelby was paying attention to her and doing everything like she does to Beth. Rachel didn't want this feeling to go away, well everything but her sore ass. She wished that would go away already.

On her way to second hour, Rachel spotted Shelby at the end of the hallway, standing by her classroom door. The teacher was scanning the hallway and Rachel figured she was the one Shelby was looking for. She had to be right because the moment Shelby saw her, the woman made her way over to Rachel.

"How are you feeling?" Shelby asked, feeling Rachel's forehead to see if the headache had grown into something more.

"My head still hurts." Rachel pouted. "I think it's from your spanking."

Shelby laughed and brushed some hair from Rachel's face. "Well it's good to know my spanking went right to your head, maybe that means you learned your lesson?"

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged and Shelby raised a brow.

"Do we need a round two?"

"No! No!" Rachel shook her head.

"I thought so." Shelby chuckled. "Anyway, if you don't feel better after this class, come down to my office. I already found someone to take over for me in case I need to leave."

"Okay." Rachel said. "I should go before I am late."

"Alright, go on." Shelby said.

Rachel walked up to the third floor and into her accounting class. Her teacher, Mr. Southers, motioned for Rachel to go over to his desk. She didn't bother to drop her bag off and went directly over to her teacher.

"You're behind on assignments." He said. "Yesterday you failed to turn in your four worksheets."

"That's not right, I had them done and handed them in." Rachel said. While she hadn't been attending much of her classes lately, she made sure to attend accounting as it was her favorite class. "I've never missed an assignment or failed a test in this class. Mr. Southers, you've had me in three classes. You know me."

"I also know you've been skipping other classes and other things, so I don't know who you are." Mr. Southers said. "I am sending you home with this letter and it needs to be signed by a parent and returned to me."

"This is crap!" Rachel exploded. "I know I passed my worksheets forward yesterday."

"I don't have them here, Rachel."

Rachel closed her eyes and pictured the moment yesterday. She specifically remembered passing them to Becca Arline, who then gave them to Artie, who handed them to Kurt, who in turn gave the stack of worksheets to Mr. Southers. She opened her eyes and furrowed her brow.

"I wanna see Becca's worksheets."

"Rachel, I don't-"

"Let me see them." Rachel argued.

Mr. Southers sighed and fished for the worksheets Becca had turned in. Rachel looked at the first worksheet and slammed them on the desk.

"These are mine." Rachel said. "This is my hand writing."

"Rachel-"

"On the third sheet, second problem there should be a music note drawn beside my answer." Rachel said and waited for her teacher to look. She had been in the middle of working on her assignment when she got an idea for glee and was thinking about it. This was before Rachel decided to leave glee.

"There it is." He said. "I'm sorry Rachel. I will talk to Becca and get this straightened out."

Rachel spotted Becca out in the hallway and became angrier, deciding to take care of the matter herself. Without even thinking, Rachel stormed out into the hallway and shoved Becca into the set of lockers.

"What the fuck, Berry?" Becca shouted, holding a hand to her pulsing forehead.

"You think you're so clever? You think I wouldn't figure out my homework mysteriously disappeared?" Rachel asked, shoving Becca into the lockers again.

"Seriously? It's homework you psycho." Becca exclaimed.

Rachel reeled back and punched Becca in the jaw. The girl fell to the floor and Rachel backed away. Mr. Southers was just about to grab Rachel but the small brunette ran away before he could. With her bag bouncing against her back, Rachel went down to he first floor and fled out the door that led to the football field. She threw her bag to the ground and pulled out her pack of cigarettes from the bag, lighting one up. Classes hadn't begun yet and it was only a few minutes later that Rachel's name was called over the intercom. She slammed her head into the bleachers and winced at the shooting pain. She had not meant to do it so hard.

Putting out the cigarette, Rachel dug into her bag and fished out her body spray. Dousing herself in the perfume, Rachel smelt like a baby prostitute and hoped some of the spray would die down from the light breeze. And of course by coincidence as she walked into the school, Shelby was coming out of her classroom and nearly crashed into Rachel. Shelby had heard Rachel's name being called over the loud speaker and knew it wasn't good and decided to check it out.

"What did you do now?" Shelby asked, her jaw was set in a thin line and Rachel was nervous.

"I have no clue." Rachel squared her shoulders.

"I'm sure."

"What? I don't!" Rachel replied.

"Watch your tone."

"Then go away."

"I am not going anywhere but with you to the office to find out what you did."

"And of course you already think it's because I am in trouble."

"Why else would you be sent to the office?" Shelby asked, crossing her arms.

"Go to hell."

"Hey!" Shelby raised her voice, grabbing Rachel's arm. "Don't you dare start that again. I will not let you get away with cussing at me just because we are in the middle of the school hallway."

"Fuck you and the broom you rode in on." Rachel gritted and she stormed off with Shelby close behind.

Rachel was directed into the principal's office and she closed the door, knowing that Shelby was only feet behind her. Shelby let out a dangerously low growl as she walked in and took a seat next to Rachel and across from Figgins. Shelby had already been in here once this morning regarding Rachel but that was only to alert Figgins that Rachel was staying with her and that as soon as Hiram and Leroy returned to Lima, her rights would be reinstated and Shelby would be legally Rachel's mom.

"It seems Miss Berry here got into a physical altercation with another student, where Rachel shoved Becca Arline into a set of lockers repeatedly and punched her in the face."

"She deserved it!" Rachel defended.

"Hush, you." Shelby chastised.

"Well she did." Rachel huffed. "She stole my homework and claimed it as hers."

"That doesn't give you the right to attack her." Figgins said. "Your accounting teacher was more than ready and capable to handle the situation."

"Well my way was quicker and more effective." Rachel shrugged. Since her sudden change in attitude, no one dared to mess with Rachel. Even the jocks. Not one slushy had been thrown in her direction in weeks! Her personality change was great so far, she was getting Shelby's attention and she wasn't getting bullied. Maybe she shouldn't completely let this side of her go.

"Violence is not condoned in this school. I have no other choice but to suspend you for a week."

"A week!?" Rachel exclaimed, standing up.

"Sit your butt down now!" Shelby bellowed, fed up with Rachel's actions.

"You have been in my office nearly every single day for the last two weeks, perhaps a week suspension is what you need." Figgins said. "You will gather your things and leave the building immediately."

"She will have no problem doing so." Shelby glared at Rachel. "And I will be taking the rest of the day off with her, if that's not a problem."

"Of course not."

Shelby held her tongue through the drive home and merely sent Rachel to her bedroom while she released Grace. Beth was taking her morning nap and Shelby was grateful she could take care of the Rachel issue without a toddler hanging off of her. Rachel, upon hearing the front door closing, walked out of the bedroom and into the livingroom where Shelby was collecting one of Beth's juice filled bottle.

"I told you to stay in my room."

"I didn't want too."

"I don't care what you want, get back in there now."

"No!"

"Damn it Rachel, do what I tell you."

"No!"

"Then leave!" Shelby screamed surprising both of them. Rachel was taken back. Shelby was too only she was able to hide it better. "I will call your fathers and have them come home early and you can go home. I want to make this right Rachel and make things work but I will not tolerate your behavior towards me. I have tried talking to you, I have tried spanking you. My only other option is to kick you out of my home until you can find the ability to control yourself. Now, I am going outside to calm down and when I come back in you better either standing right here with your things packed and ready for me to take you to your fathers' house or in my bedroom, ready to apologize." Shelby moved to the door but stopped with the door part way open. "Before I go outside to cool off, I do have one more thing to say to you. I love you Rachel and I want you to stay with me but if you choose to leave, always remember that I am still here for you, whenever you need me."

With that, Shelby went outside leaving Rachel to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was scared. Rachel was sad. The words she never imagined Shelby would say to her had been said. She figured Shelby would be the one to leave long long long before she would kick Rachel out. But here she was faced with the decision of wether she was going or staying. She wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks at the closing of the door and before she could finish cleaning up her face, Rachel broke out into sobs and dropped to her knees, her forehead rested against the cool wood floors as her hands covered her eyes.

Outside, Shelby cried her own tears as she listened to her eldest daughter sobbing in the condo. It killed her to hear Rachel upset, especially since it was Shelby's words that caused it. She never intended on saying those words out loud. She was tired and fed up with Rachel's behavior and didn't know what else to do. It was regretted as soon as she said it but the shock on Rachel's face made Shelby continue. Perhaps the girl was beginning to learn her attitude wasn't being tolerated. Moving away from the front door, Shelby went to the car and retrieved all of their bags that had been left there not long ago when they first arrived home.

Rachel heard the door knob jiggle and got off the floor, running into Shelby's bedroom and diving onto the bed. She didn't want to go to her dads', she wanted to be with her mom and Beth. She calmed her sobs into hiccups and cuddled into Shelby's pillow, soaking up the soft and sweet smell that belonged to Shelby's shampoo. She loved this scent and she loved Shelby's bed.

Beth's bedroom door was opened and moments later, it closed again. Shelby appeared in the room seconds later and Rachel peered over the fluffy white pillow, watching her mother place the pack of cigarettes and the yellow lighter on the nightstand just a mere ten inches from her face. Glancing up at Shelby, she was expecting to meet an angry expression but Shelby was strangely calm.

"Sit up." Shelby said, taking her own seat. Rachel sat up and wiped her face dry, still clinging to the pillow. "You've decided to stay?"

"Yes ma'am." Rachel softly said and immediately apologized. "I will prove to you that I really am sorry. Whatever you want, I'll do it to prove myself."

"Mind your attitude is a start. I understand you're going I have your sassy and angry moments but you need to learn to control yourself more. Swearing at me is not okay, I've made that quite clear." Shelby said. "Now before we get into our talk, are you willing to accept any and all punishments that I give you?"

"Are you going to spank me, again?" Rachel asked.

"I haven't figured out what your punishments are. I want to talk to you first and go from there."

"Okay."

"Let's talk about my car." Shelby started. "Since I will have to leave my car at the body shop for a day or two, I will be using your car, which your dads have decided you are grounded from for two weeks but that's a different discussion for you to have with them. To pay for the cost of the damage, I have decided that while you are suspended you will be babysitting Beth."

"But I've never watched a toddler before." Rachel worriedly said, having only watched her eight year old twin neighbors. She didn't want to disappoint Shelby and mess up with Beth.

"Over the weekend I will show you how to take care of her." Shelby said. "It's quite simple and won't be for more than a few hours a day."

"Alright." Rachel said. She figured it was an easy punishment.

"But tomorrow you will be staying home with Beth and Grace. And I don't want to hear that you misbehaved or gave Grace any trouble."

"I don't need a babysitter." Rachel pouted.

"Rachel." Shelby warningly said.

"But Shelby-"

"She's not going to be babysitting you, she'll be taking care of Beth. All I am asking is that you try to help her out some and make sure your chores get done."

"Chores?"

"What you don't think you're just going to lounge around all day tomorrow do you?" Shelby scoffed. "You'll be given a list of things and I expect them to be done by the time I come home. If not, you'll be spending the whole weekend cleaning. I won't ask you to do much when watching Beth next week, besides cleaning up after her and washing your dishes from the day. Whatever chores I do have for you will be done after I get home and before you go to bed."

"You mean before I go home."

"No, I was correct." Shelby said. "I talked to your fathers after I went outside and they decided you would be spending your suspension at my house. It's where you were staying when you got in trouble and its me you've been yelling and swearing at, so they felt it was only right to have me carry out your punishment. You may visit them, as long as you have my permission to go over there. I won't keep you from seeing them but I do need to know where you are and give you a proper curfew to be home. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Rachel nodded. So far this wasn't as bad as she was thinking it would be.

"Now as far as attacking Becca-"

"She deserved it! She stole my work and used it as her own."

"Be that as it may, your teacher was going to handle it. Pushing and hitting her was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry but I was mad. Accounting is my favorite class and I've worked so hard to keep my grades up. I was defending myself and what I love." Rachel said.

"How many times have you been in trouble this year for physically hurting someone?" Shelby asked.

"Three." Rachel whispered and Shelby raised her brow, throwing Rachel into defensive mode. "I didn't do it for fun! Two times I was doing it to get back the money they stole from me over time and the other time, I did it because someone made a bad comment about you being a bitch. I wasn't trying to be a bully, honest and you already spanked me for the way I had been behaving, wouldn't that include the first three punches?"

Shelby studied Rachel for a moment and then decided to believe her, after all Rachel did have a point that she had already gotten punished. "Fine, then I will let this argument with Becca go, however, the next time I hear you've been in a fight, no matter the circumstances, I will ground you."

"Thank you." Rachel gratefully said.

"And I do want you to come to me, Mr. Shuester, or Miss Pillsbury the next time someone tries to or bullies you. Do not take matters into your own hands."

"I won't." Rachel said.

Shelby reached past Rachel and picked up the cigarettes. "Now let's talk about these. Do you realize the risk you are taking from smoking?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell are you doing it?"

"I don't know?" Rachel said. "I guess it was just one more thing to get your attention."

"I am glad you are being honest with me, however, I will not tolerate smoking or drinking underage in my house. I am sure your fathers feel the same way. You are done. You understand me? If I catch you or think you've been smoking, you won't be able to sit for days. The spanking you got yesterday is nothing compared to what you will get."

"Yes ma'am." Rachel gulped. She didn't feel so bad ass anymore.

Shelby continued to lecture Rachel for another fifteen minutes until Beth woke up. She let Rachel go into the livingroom with instructions to find a book, magazine, or something other than the television or an electronic device to keep her busy while she tended to Beth. Rachel loved to read but only for fun, not when she was being forced too. Then again the events of the afternoon replayed in her head. She didn't want Shelby to have to threaten to kick her out again. Or what if there wasn't another threat and Shelby kicked her out? Rachel didn't want to chance it.

"Thank you for doing what you were told." Shelby kindly said, setting Beth on the floor with her toys. "Would you like to help me fix some lunch?"

"Yes ma'am." Rachel said, closing her book and placing it on the coffee table.

"Rach."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Cut it out with the yes ma'am thing. I only want too and expect to hear it when you are in trouble. Other than that, mom is fine. Or Shelby." She quickly added.

"Okay." Rachel said.

"So." Shelby said, pulling out the ingredients needed to make a grilled chicken salad for her and a regular salad for Rachel, along with some chicken nuggets for Beth. "Are you rejoining glee?"

"I don't know." Rachel softly said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shelby asked, turning around to look at her daughter. "Rachel, you love glee."

"Do I?" Rachel questioned and Shelby took it as a slam against her.

"Look, I know I don't know that much about you but it's very clear that you love to be on stage." Shelby defended.

"I didn't mean it as anything against you." Rachel said. "It was a question I was asking myself."

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked, getting the salad dressings from the fridge and placing them on the counter.

"It's nothing." Rachel settled.

"Talk to me, Rach." Shelby gently pleaded.

"I know they didn't mean any harm." Rachel started. "And I really loved to sing and dance as a kid."

"But?"

"But, when I started winning all the trophies and medals and awards, they began pushing me more. I was attending three different dance classes, doing voice lessons several times a week, and was constantly having to do competitions. Then when I joined glee, it was suppose to be fun and at first it was. I just wish my dads didn't turn it into a job. For a long time now, I've been wondering if I am still in glee because I like it or because it's what pleases my fathers."

"You know what I think?" Shelby said, walking into the livingroom to collect Beth. As she was putting Beth in her high chair, Shelby continued to talk. "I think during your suspension, since that means you're banned from glee for the week, you take this time to figure out if you miss it because you love it or you miss it because that's what your dads expect you too. If you truly miss it, go back. If not, find something else to do. NYADA will still be an option but you really need to do what you want. In terms of glee that is."

"I don't think my dads will agree with you."

"So what?" Shelby shrugged. "Rachel I love you for you and not your talent."

A small smile spread across Rachel's face and she began eating. She took a few bites and set her fork down. This time she really did have a headache and wasn't faking. Shelby's brows furrowed as she watched Rachel scrunch her eyes close and a tiny hand reached up to rub her temples. Shelby got Beth settled with some food and stood up to get some medicine for Rachel. The girl took the pills without any qualms and ate a few more bites of her salad.

"I can't eat anymore." Rachel pouted, pushing her plate away. It might have been only a simple salad but for some reason when Shelby made it, it tasted better than when she made a salad just like it.

"Your head making your belly hurt?"

"Yeah." Rachel whimpered.

"How about you take a nap and see if that helps?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Shelby asked covering Rachel's bowl with Saran Wrap in case she wanted to eat later.

"I can't sleep in the middle of the day."

"You slept fine yesterday afternoon." Shelby said.

"That was different, I was worn out." She blushed. Shelby chuckled and walked over to stand next to Rachel. "Maybe if you,- nevermind."

"Maybe if I what?" Shelby softly asked.

"Could you hold me? Like you did?" Rachel whispered.

Shelby smiled down at her little girl. The once stubbornly defiant teen now looked like a small child wanting her mommy. Shelby got Beth from her high chair and washed her hands and face, telling her to find her toys in the livingroom. Beth wandered off and Shelby turned back to Rachel, taking her hand. Using the same wash cloth she did on Beth, Shelby washed a spot of dressing off Rachel's chin and then walked her into the livingroom. Sitting in the recliner, Shelbh pulled Rachel into her lap and held her close.

"Try to go to sleep." Shelby whispered, rocking the chair with her feet.

"Thanks Shelby. For everything." Rachel said, tucking herself into Shelby. "Imma try harder to be a better daughter; the kind you want."

"Oh Rachel." Tears pricked Shelby's eyes and she held Rachel tighter. "You are the daughter I want. I just didn't think I could have you, and I was so wrong."

"But I'm not the baby you wanted. I'm a teenager and I'm almost an adult."

"I wanted you no matter what age you were. It's just, I missed sixteen years of bonding and thought we'd have to spend another sixteen years getting that back. I can't have the little you back and I've been trying to accept that so I don't miss out on anymore time with you."

"What if-what if there was a way you could have the little me back?"

"It's impossible." Shelby said, lightening her grip on Rachel.

"True but what if there was an alternative?" Rachel asked, playing with her fingers.

"What do you mean?"

Rachel bit her lip and reached into her pocketed skirt, wrapping her hand around the pacifier, pulling it out. She held it out to Shelby and the woman took it. Shelby looked at the pacifier and looked down at Rachel, who looked down in embarrassment.

"Rachel?"

"I've been trying to accept not having you in my life. Since I was a little girl I had fantasies about having you. At all the school music programs, I'd imagine that one of the women in the audience was my mom. When she'd clap, it was towards me. Or I when I couldn't sleep, you would rock me and sing me to sleep. When I'd get hurt at school, it wasn't the nurse fixing me up, it was you. I just want a taste of what it's like to be your baby. Last night wasn't enough. I liked it but it wast enough."

Shelby didn't say anything and Rachel grew extremely embarrassed. She got off of Shelby's lap and into Shelby's room, shutting the door and collapsing on the bed. Rachel buried her head into the pillows, feeling stupid for asking Shelby to treat her like a baby. She thought it would be the perfect solution for the two of them missing out time together.

"I really can't stand when you walk away from me when we are talking." Shelby said, sitting on the bed with Beth in her lap.

"It was a stupid idea." Rachel mumbled into the pillows but Shelby caught most of what she said.

"Well had you not walked away, you'd know that I like the sound of the idea." Shelby said, Rachel lifted her head and looked at her mom. "There's going to be some rules though to make this work."

"Okay." Rachel quietly said.

"First, no big girl sentences. You need to talk like a small child would. Second, when we are doing this, you need to wear a diaper and if you need to go to the bathroom, you have to go in your diaper and I will change you. Thirdly, you have to call me either mommy or momma. I understand that you aren't ready to call me mom yet as a teenager but as a little child you need too. Okay?"

"Alright." Rachel agreed to after a few moments of thinking.

"Would you like to start today or this weekend?"

"Can we do it today?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Shelby smiled.

Beth was placed on the bed and Rachel was instructed to lie on her back. Rachel klaus back and Shelby grabbed the diaper from the night before, setting it next to Rachel but out of Beth's reach. Rachel's skirt was pulled off her body and folded on the nightstand and her cotton panties went next. Rachel blushed as Shelby diapered her and blushed even more as Shelby removed her shirt and bra. Shelby ignore Rachel's embarrassed look and went to her dresser, pulling out her Barbra Streisand t-shirt, slipping it over Rachel's head.

Rachel looked down at the shirt and smiled up at her mom. Shelby knew it would help Rachel get more comfortable. Shelby settled Rachel on her hip and got Beth on her other hip, carrying them out to the livingroom and setting them on the floor with some toys.

"You two play nicely while mommy cleans up the kitchen." Shelby turned on Sesame Street and went into the kitchen.

Rachel watched Beth play and copied her, putting the small plastic balls in the maze and watching them roll through the elephant shaped toy. Beth squealed as the elephant blew the multicolored balls out of its trunk. Rachel mimicked Beth and clapped her hands childishly.

After a few more rounds with the elephant, Beth got bored mind moved on to another toy. Rachel continued to play with the elephant and occasionally glanced up at Shelby to make sure the woman was still around. Shelby caught Rachel's eyes several times and smiled at her, reassuring her that she was doing a great job.

Rachel noticed what was now claimed to be her pacifier sitting on the counter top beside Shelby. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to walk or not so Rachel crawled her way into the kitchen and over to her mom. She got on her knees and reached her arm up to get her pacifier.

Shelby currently had her back to Rachel and turned around to collect the rest of the dishes. Rachel's hand was just inches from the sharp knife Shelby had used to cut up the cooked chicken and vegetables.

"Rachel!" Shelby exclaimed. She dashed over to the girl and took a hold of the girl's tiny wrist. She smacked Rachel's hand lightly. "No! You do not touch the counters."

"Binkey." Rachel whimpered.

Shelby handed the girl her pacifier and carried her into the livingroom, sitting her on the floor. Beth looked over at her big sister, almost a laughing at the girl for thinking going into the kitchen was a good idea. Beth knew better.

"Momma." Rachel cried out. Shelby was suppose to be holding her so she could nap.

"One second Rachel." Shelby said, finishing up stacking the dishes in the dishwasher. All she had left was to wash the counters and Beth's high chair.

"Momma!" Rachel shouted, cringing as she did so.

"Rachel you need to stop." Shelby sternly said.

"Momma! Momma!" Rachel bellowed, throwing a plastic ball at the wall. It hit a framed picture enough to knock it off center. She tensed up, hoping it wouldn't fall and sighed with relief.

"Rachel Barbra!" Shelby shouted, making Rachel tense up again. "You do not throw toys!"

"Hold me." Rachel demanded.

"That's not how we ask for things. You need to say please."

"Hold me!" Rachel pouted. "You hold me."

"Rachel stop this tantrum right now." Shelby placed her hands on her hip.

"You say you hold me for nap." Rachel growled.

"That doesn't mean you act this way." Shelby said. "You need to remind mommy nicely."

"No! You hold me." Rachel began kicking her feet.

"Rachel, you're going to go on time out if you don't stop."

"Hold me! Hold me!" Rachel said, adding flailing arms.

Shelby marched over to Rachel, standing the girl up. She swatted Rachel's backside twice, effectively ending the tantrum. Once she had Rachel's attention, she walked the girl to an open corner of the room.

"You stay right here and face the corner until I get you out. And when I come back I expect to hear an apology."

"Hold me." Rachel whispered, wiping the tears that came from being spanked.

"Mommy will hold you after you say you're sorry. " Shelby calmly said.

Shelby returned to the kitchen and washed the counter and started the dishwasher. She poured Beth a sippy full of apple juice and filled one of Beth's old bottles with soy milk she liked to give Beth, for Rachel.

Beth happily took her juice and laid on the couch to finish the episode of Sesame Street. Shelby heated up Rachel's bottle and placed it beside the recliner before going over to Rachel.

"Do you have anything to say to mommy?"

"I sorry. I not yell at you again." Rachel's eyes widened, giving her mom a puppy dog look.

"Good girl." Shelby said, hugging Rachel. "Do you want momma to hold you now?"

"Yes pwease." Rachel nodded.

Shelby stood up, still hugging Rachel and sat them both down. Rachel laid her head in the crook of Shelby's arm and accepted the nipple of the bottle Shelby held to her lips.

Rachel gazed up at her mother with sparkling eyes. Shelby smiled down at Rachel, wishing she had a free hand to caress Rachel's cheek.

The soothing rocking, light hums from Shelby, and the calm steady sucking of the bottle, made Rachel sleepy. Shelby placed the empty bottle to the side and continued to rock Rachel.

The sleepy little girl, sleepily played with the delicate beading on Shelby's blouse. The mom smiled as Rachel's hand went limp, falling flatly on Shelby's chest as Rachel finally passed out.

She carried Rachel into the master bedroom, covering the girl with her blanket and slipping the pacifier into Rachel's mouth.

"Sleep well, Love." Shelby kissed her forehead.

She couldn't wait for Rachel to wake up so they could continue their bonding game.


End file.
